Blanco y negro
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: AU - Lucy Heartfilia huyo de su casa porque no soportaba a su padre, un hombre cruel con un corazón negro. Pero en cuanto llegue al instituto Fairy Tail y se haga de nuevas compañías, entenderá que el mundo no es blanco y negro. Sino más bien una mezcla de tonos grisáceos, donde saber quien es el malo y quien el bueno es más difícil de lo que parece.
1. La carretera

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Notas: **Primero que nada, no se hagan esperanzas porque soy un asco para actualizar Long-fic. Así que probablemente tarde un mundo en terminar está cosa. Pero bueno.

Segundo, si bien habrán algunas parejas mucho Romance está cosa no tendrá. En cualquier caso espero les guste.

No se que tan largo vaya a ser, me parece que mucho, repito que soy un asco para actualizar.

**EDITO Advertencias: **Acabo de notar que no puse las advertencias de porque el rated cuando me dije muchas veces que debía ponerlas, en fin. Esta cosa tendrá menciones a abuso, violaciones, homicidio, dominación/sumisión, depresión, suicidio, menciones a BL y GL (Solo menciones) y violencia. Sobretodo esto último.

Los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo I **La carretera.

La luz del sol se colaba a través de las ventanas de aquel baño, haciendo visibles las partículas de polvo que flotaban en el aire de aquel repugnante lugar. La chica rubia allí presente suspiro al reparar en su situación, tirada en el baño de un bar y sin dinero, o al menos sin dinero con el que pagar algún medio de transporte. Lo que la dejaba varada en medio de la carretera entre Hargeon y Magnolia. Maldijo su suerte mientras contemplaba el retrete que se hallaba frente a ella, el cuál no tenía tapa y una sustancia de extraña y probablemente muy repugnante procedencia teñía el agua de un color verdoso, y si lo que se hallaba al lado del excremento que flotaba en medio de aquella pestilencia era efectivamente un trozo de fideo, podría afirmar con relativa certeza que alguien vomito y luego defeco, no necesariamente la misma persona ni en el mismo orden. Soltó un bufido mientras contenía las ganas de vomitar, ella definitivamente era incapaz de orinar ahí, y eso que era el baño más decente de todos, los demás le provocaron tal sensación de repugnancia que prefería no pensar en ellos, o probablemente acabara vomitando. Pero no le quedaba de otra, después de todo tendría que caminar todo el tramo que le quedaba de carretera y eso le tomaría días, era lógico que la mejor opción era pasar al baño antes de continuar su camino. O bien podía en ese mismo camino orinar algún arbusto, sonaba bastante mejor que hacerlo en ese baño. Dio la vuelta y salio de aquella pestilencia, encontrándose con alguien en los lavabos. Le sorprendió, no la había oído, quizás por estar demasiado ocupada analizando las partes solidas de la mezcla verdosa presente en el retrete del que acababa de salir. Se acerco levemente hasta llegar al lado de aquella persona, dirigió su vista a sus manos y su expresión se transformo en una de sorpresa y preocupación.

–¿Estás bien? –medio grito la pregunta, sobresaltando a la joven. La cual volteo sorprendida, con una expresión asustada en el rostro, pero sin responder a sus palabras–. Me escuchas –llevo sus manos hasta las ajenas, contemplando el enorme corte que tenía en una de ellas–, ¿estás bien?

La joven asintió y alejo sus manos, llevándolas nuevamente al chorro de agua fría.

–Me corte.

–Eso se nota.

–Con un vaso, no es nada –la joven se quedo en silencio–, fue una vaso, solo un vaso, no tiene importancia.

–Entiendo.

Se quedaron en silencio, la chica mantenía la vista fija en el agua en tanto ella analizaba las facciones ajenas. Lo que le producía una inexplicable sensación de malestar.

–Lucy.

–¿Eh? – la desconocida volteo a verla.

–Me llamo Lucy.

–Ah, ya veo.

–¿Y tú?

Hubo un nuevo silencio, hasta que la joven hablo.

–Mi... –bajo la vista al piso, apenada– mi esposo no me deja hacer eso.

–¿Eh?

–Hablar con extraños, él no me deja.

–¿Esposo? – la extraña asistió, cosa que la sorprendió, ya que se veía casi de su misma edad e incluso eran de alturas similares, solo que aquella chica era de cabellos blanco y ojos azules–, ¿estás casada?

Un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

–Gracias Lucy.

–No hice nada.

–Gracias –la joven cerro la llave y se dirigió a la puerta– hace mucho que no hablaba con otra chica, me hizo feliz.

–¿Eh?

La vio irse por la puerta, sin decir nada más, y por alguna razón algo en esa situación le molesto. Quizás lo poco dicho acerca del esposo, algo le decía que no debía ser muy buen sujeto. Después de todo la chica era joven y sin embargo tenia esa típica expresión que tienen las mujeres mayores cuando llevan años en un mal matrimonio, como la que acostumbraba llevar su madre antes de morir. Además la chica tenia un profundo corte en la mano, y a juzgar por la expresión cuando se lo dijo, le sonaba a excusa lo del vaso, la veía demasiado incomoda hablando de ese tipo. Se quedo pensativa mirando los lavabos cuando una idea cruzo su mente, ¿y si orinaba en ellos?

Bien, no estaba tan desesperada y definitivamente no iba a hacer eso con la única cosa limpia en ese lugar, suspiro nuevamente y avanzo hacia la puerta. Busco con la mirada a una chica albina cuando llego a la barra pero no la encontró, decidió no darle más importancia, compro un poco de comida y salio de aquel asqueroso bar.

Contemplo el camino y los pocos autos que pasaban, debido a la cada vez más decadente situación de Magnolia ya casi nadie se dirigía hacia allá, de hecho la gran mayoría del casi inexistente trafico de aquella carretera era en sentido opuesto respecto de adonde se dirigía. Colgó su bolso al hombro y continuo su camino, avanzando por la poca vereda que proporcionaba el estacionamiento del bar hasta que sus pies se hallaron en un camino de tierra. Maldijo nuevamente su suerte y avanzo a un lado de la carretera durante un largo tiempo.

El calor había disminuido y el sol se iba acercando al horizonte cuando sus piernas no le dieron más y cayo al piso. Tenía hambre y sed, y comenzaba a creer que eso de caminar no iba a resultar, por que no había avanzando casi nada en ese tiempo, no para la distancia que tendría que recorrer. Maldijo por quien sabe que vez ese día y abrió su bolso, sacando la última golosina que le quedaba de cuando compro en el bar, no estaría en esa situación si los que iban a llevarla no la hubieran dejado botada varios kilómetros atrás. Obligandola a caminar. Era totalmente injusto tomando en cuenta que le habían prometido algo y luego se habían mandado a cambiar en cuanto se detuvieron para que ella fuera al baño, debió suponer que esa parada en el bar era sospechosa. Se quedo quieta, descansando y maldiciendo su situación mientras el tiempo pasaba y el sol se acercaba cada vez más al horizonte hasta que un bocina la sobresalto, se estaba quedando dormida. Volteo la vista y vio a un chico haciéndole señales desde un auto, se quedo pensativa unos instantes hasta que la bocina se escucho de nuevo y se levanto con algo de prisa, acercándose al vehículo.

–¿Qué? –le pregunto al chico de cabellos negros que conducía.

–¿Que haces ahí tirada? –fue la respuesta de él.

–Descansaba.

–¿Descansabas?

Asintió, algo molesta de que la hubiera llamado solo para preguntar eso cuando una pelirroja hizo acto de presencia, estirándose sobre el chico azabache para poder acercarse a la ventana del conductor.

–¿A donde vas?

–A Magnolia.

–¿Y piensas ir caminando? –La joven se acerco aun más a la ventana, ganándose un reclamo del conductor–. ¿Tienes idea de lo lejos que está?

Asintió, y por alguna razón trato de excusar su comportamiento.

–No tengo dinero para un transporte.

La pelirroja la miro detenidamente.

–Vente con nosotros, te llevamos.

Lo pensó, y decidió que no era una mala idea, después de todo parecían de edades cercanas y no creía que esos chicos fueran criminales o algo así.

–Gracias.

La chica le sonrió y se alejo de la ventana, pasando entre los dos asientos delanteros para abrir la puerta trasera.

–¡Muévete Natsu! Alguien más se va a sentar.

Lucy se apoyo en la puerta y se inclino hacia el interior del auto, encontrándose con que todo el asiento trasero estaba ocupado por un chico de rosados cabellos.

–Que te muevas Natsu.

La joven tomo al chico de la bufanda que llevaba y lo hizo a un lado, escuchándose un leve quejido proveniente de él.

–¿Qué le pasa?

–Nada, se marea un poco en los autos –la chica le sonrió mientras volvía a su asiento, ella se acomodo y cerro la puerta– ¿Como te llamas?

–Lucy.

–Un gusto Lucy, yo soy Erza, el que está tirado es Natsu y el que maneja es Gray.

–Un gusto –fue el escueto saludo del azabache.

–¿Para que vas a Magnolia?

–Bueno, es que tuve problemas donde vivía antes, por lo que me estaba mudando.

–¿Mudándote sin cosas ni camión?

–No seas así Gray –lo reto la pelirroja–, aunque no niego que es raro.

–Es que no era una mudanza propiamente tal –se quedo en silencio y medito sus palabras.

–¿No tienes dinero? –pregunto Erza.

–No, bueno –bajo la vista, avergonzada–, es que me escape de casa.

Sus acompañantes hicieron un gesto de entendimiento.

–¿Y saliste sin dinero?

–No sin dinero, tengo algo ahorrado para pagar una posada al llegar, pero por eso mismo no puedo gastarlo, si lo gasto no tendré nada cuando llegue –suspiro–, iba a viajar con unos conocidos, pero me dejaron tirada en plena carretera.

–Ya veo –Erza se acomodo en su asiento, dándole la espalda –pero me sigue pareciendo raro, ¿qué comerás?

–Pensaba trabajar.

–¿Qué edad tienes?

–Diecisiete.

–¿Y la escuela? ¿No piensas ir a la preparatoria?

–Bueno, pensaba entrar al instituto Fairy Tail –después de todo sabia que no requería papeles para ello, o al menos no papeles firmados por su padre.

–¡¿De verdad?!

–Sí –le extraño un poco la reacción de sus acompañantes.

–¿En que curso irías?

–Onceavo grado.

–Va a estar en tu curso Gray, junto a Natsu.

–Así parece –el chico volteo levemente para dirigirle una sonrisa, luego regreso su vista al camino– entonces nos volveremos a ver.

Erza sonrió –Que casualidad que justo te ayudáramos.

–Sí, que suerte – Lucy sonrió, su mala suerte se había acabado, junto a sus problemas.

Ahora empezaría una nueva vida, una sin su padre. Ya no tendría porque importarle alguien como él, alguien que no sabia dar felicidad a los que le rodeaban, alguien que solo se preocupaba por si mismo, alguien que era incapaz de expresar un gesto de cariño, incluso hacia su hija. Así era su padre, alguien con el corazón negro.

Pero lamento informarte, querida Lucy, que el mundo no es blanco y negro. Y que los problemas siempre estarán en cualquier parte donde haya personas que puedan generarlos.

Siempre.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Diría**** que tratare de actualizar pronto pero seria una mentira.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Y subiré los siguientes en cuanto pueda.**

**No se porque me meto yo en estás cosas.**

**Bye bye.**


	2. Los primeros pasos

He aquí el segundo capítulo, más pronto de lo esperado porque ya lo tenía empezado cuando publique el 1, por lo que con el tercero si que tardare una eternidad, creo, a veces me sorprendo yo misma. Los dejos con el capítulo.

Y muchas gracias a Luffy McCormick y Boogieman por sus reviews, me hicieron feliz TTwTT

Los dejo con el capítulo.

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo II** Los primeros pasos.

Erza había sido bastante amable para lo ruda que parecía. En cuanto habían llegado le había enseñado un lugar con una renta barata para que tuviera donde vivir, había prometido buscar donde pudiese trabajar y se había despedido con un cordial _nos vemos en la escuela_. Y eso la había hecho feliz, que fuera tan amable con ella, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Se recostó en su nueva cama, sintiendo una felicidad que hace tiempo no sentía, y se permitió sonreír. Se quedo así unos momentos, pensando en como su vida mejoraba poco a poco, empezando por como había mejorado su día; de comenzar tirada en un sucio bar acabo teniendo una conocida con quien contar, y eso era bastante cambio. Y la embargaba de un sentimiento de tranquilidad. O así era, hasta que recordó a la chica que había visto en el baño del bar, la que se había cortado la mano. Pensó nuevamente en su expresión y algo le dijo que no solo parecía incomoda, sino también asustada por algo. No podía decir porque lo creía, pero es que su expresión era demasiado parecida a la que hace mucho tiempo le vio a su madre, y eso la inquietaba. Le hubiera gustado ver al sujeto que se supone era el esposo, quizás así hubiera podido discernir en si se parecía a su padre y por ende la chica era como su madre. Pero no podía, y realmente no tenia sentido que le diera vueltas al asunto.

Se acomodo en la cama, buscando una posición cómoda para poder dormir. Le esperaba un día ajetreado, debía ir al instituto y buscar trabajo cuanto antes. Por lo que tenía que estar descansada.

Se levanto temprano al día siguiente, dispuesta a disfrutar su nueva casa antes de marcharse para buscar empleo y poder inscribirse en el instituto. Se coloco sus pantuflas y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina que había en el piso donde habitaba actualmente. El cual estaba algo sucio y tenia las paredes grises igual que el piso, le daba un aspecto un poco lúgubre, pero dada su situación económica era bastante, considerando que tenia todo lo necesario. O casi todo, porque en cuanto abrió la nevera noto que no había nada de comida ahí, inspecciono los estantes para encontrar la bella sorpresa de que solo habían unos pocos platos y servicio. Soltó un bufido molesto y se dirigió al baño, quizás una ducha lograra calmarla. No tardo en salir por la puerta en toalla, dispuesta a hablar con la arrendataria, la cual la miro con mala cara y luego continuo leyendo su revista.

–Disculpe.

–¿Que quieres? –Lucy frunció el ceño ante el tono empleado por la anciana, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

–No hay comida en la nevera, y no tengo gas.

–Que yo sepa la comida no viene incluida con el piso, esto no es alguna especie de hotel o una ridiculez así.

–¿Y el gas?

–Si, eso –la mujer mayor levanto la vista hacia la rubia, mirándola fijamente unos segundos–. Hace años que nadie ocupa ese piso.

–Ya, ¿y?

–Las cañerías de gas se oxidaron, por lo que tuve que cortarlo –volvió la vista a la revista y paso pagina tranquilamente–, tengo que llamar a alguien para que las revise antes de dar el gas de nuevo.

–¿Y cuando será eso?

–Pensaba llamarlo después de desayunar, probablemente llegue a la hora de almuerzo, a no ser que este ocupado, le pasa a menudo.

–¿De quien habla?

–Del plomero –la mujer cambio nuevamente la pagina–, siempre llamo al mismo, así no me llevo sorpresas, pero es buen plomero, por eso siempre está ocupado. Si no llega hoy probablemente venga mañana, aunque no puedo saberlo, tengo que llamarlo primero.

–Tengo asuntos importantes hoy, debo estar aseada.

–Pues bañate con agua fría, al fin y al cabo hace calor por las tardes, pero ya llegara el clima invernal –paso pagina nuevamente–. O bien puedes usar la ducha de algún otro huésped, en cualquier caso no es mi problema.

–¡Usted es la arrendataria!

–Si, y ya te dije que luego de desayunar llamare al plomero, más que eso no puedo hacer nada. No es mi culpa que durante años no hayan ocupado esos pisos.

–¿Esos pisos?

–Del piso cuatro en adelante, hace años que no los ocupan.

Lucy suspiro agotada, ahora vivía en un departamento que llegaba hasta el piso nueve, ella se alojaba en el cinco. Tenia entendido que los dos primeros pisos estaban ocupados, los cuales eran el dos y el tres, ya que el primer piso era recepción. De cualquier manera ya no le parecía tan raro el estado de deterioro de su departamento.

–¿No están acaso todas las cañerías de gas conectadas?

La mujer continuo leyendo, paso pagina, y siguió en su lectura. Pasado casi un minuto alzo de nuevo la vista hacia la rubia.

–No –y volvió a su lectura.

–No, ¿cómo que no?

–No, eso, no –alzo la visto nuevamente–, que más quieres que te diga, no es no.

–Eso lo entiendo.

La anciana se la quedo mirando, antes de volver a la lectura.

–Los tres primeros pisos tienen cañerías conectadas, pero estás no conectan con los pisos de arriba, del piso cinco al nueve es un sistema aparte, y está oxidado.

–Vale, entiendo.

–Entiendes –la mujer la miro una última vez antes de enfrascarse en el articulo de la dichosa revista–. Entonces vuelve a tu piso, te dará una pulmonía en toalla.

La chica suspiro derrotada y se dirigió a las escaleras, pero algo la detuvo de golpe.

–¿Y el piso cuatro?

–¿Que con él?

–No tiene cañerías.

–No, no las tiene, de hecho casi no tiene nada, igual cada tanto se meten jóvenes idiotas para hacer fiestas y follarse entre ellos***** –dijo la arrendataria con más calma de la esperada–, tengo que hacer cada cosa para echarlos, o lo hacia antes, ya me canse de entrar y ver traseros ajenos.

–Ya veo –la Heartfilia no supo que pensar de ese comentario, por lo que lo ignoro.

Continuo subiendo y llego a su apartamento, tuvo que resignarse a ducharse con agua helada y a salir sin comer nada, ya que no le quedaba de otra.

Una vez estuvo lista lo primero que hizo fue ir al instituto, con la esperanza de encontrarse con Erza y los otros. Avanzo por la calle principal y una vez estuvo ahí hablo con el portero, un hombre adulto de cabellos rojos, y luego entro esperando no perderse dentro del edificio dado que no lo conocía. Por lo visto, su reciente buena suerte no había desaparecido del todo, pese a lo que le había dado a entender su hermosa mañana, ya que en cuanto llego al patio se encontró con la pelirroja, la cual estaba acompañada por...

Detuvo su andar de golpe y se quedo observando a la joven que acompañaba a Erza, la cual tenia el cabello blanco y los ojos azules, con lo que recordó inconscientemente a la chica del bar. Se calmo un poco al notar que no eran la misma persona, pero el parecido seguía siendo bastante, incluso se atrevía a decir que era alarmante.

–¡Lucy! –antes de que se diera cuenta la pelirroja ya estaba a su lado–. Viniste, no sabes lo que me alegra.

–Hola Erza, que bueno verte.

–¿Amiga tuya, Erza? –las palabras de la chica albina captaron su atención, no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola, como buscando algo en sus facciones que le dijera que estaba imaginando cosas y que era imposible que ella tuviera algo que ver con la joven que conoció en el bar.

–Sí, la conocimos en la carretera cuando veníamos de vuelta con Gray y Natsu, su nombre es Lucy.

–Mucho gusto Lucy –dijo la chica con una encantadora sonrisa–, mi nombre es Mirajane, pero puedes decirme Mira.

–Un gusto.

–Lucy va a asistir al instituto, solo que ira en el curso de Gray y Natsu.

–Ya veo, así que eres una nueva estudiante.

–Bueno –sonrió, algo avergonzada por la situación–, aun tengo que inscribirme, hablar con el director y todo eso.

–Si quieres te acompañamos, así tenemos una excusa y no nos pueden retar por haber faltado a clases.

–¡No lo digas así Mira!

Lucy se rio un poco antes de aceptar que la acompañaran, le vendría bien para conocer el lugar. Durante el camino hablaron de posibles empleos, y ya que por lo visto Mirajane era una experta en esas cosas y de hecho era ella quien siempre había ayudado a Erza a encontrar donde trabajar, le prometió a que buscaría un buen lugar para que saliera de sus aprietos económicos, la pelirroja aprovecho de aclararle que probablemente a la albina no le tomara más de dos días dar con un buen trabajo, cosa que la hizo aun más feliz, incluso olvido levemente que no había comido nada en toda la mañana, sobretodo porque el director, un hombre mayor llamado Makarov, tenia unas cuantas galletas sobre su escritorio para ofrecer. Lo que fue un alivio para ella, así se le pasaba un poco el hambre y evitaba alguna vergonzosa situación como que le sonara el estomago en medio de la entrevista. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que salio de la sala del director.

Consiguió entrar al instituto, y para celebrarlo las dos chicas la habían invitado a comer un helado (cosa que en verdad agradecía dado el hambre que tenia) y habían dicho algo de invitar a alguien más o algo por el estilo. Todo bien hasta que una chica de lentes había detenido su camino, llamando con un grito a la albina.

–¡¿Que demonios quieres Ever?!

–No me llames así Erza, no te lo permito –la joven la miro con ira–. Además no te he llamado a ti.

Lucy parpadeo, algo sorprendida con la situación y con la actitud violenta que habia tomado la pelirroja. Mirajane interrumpió sus pensamientos al contestar con una voz sumamente tranquila.

–¿Que sucede Evergreen? ¿Para que me buscabas?

–No te busco yo, Laxus quiere hablar contigo.

–¡Ya veo! –exclamo la albina mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba–. ¿Donde está?

–En la cancha.

–Gracias por avisarme Evergreen.

Dicho esto se alejo de ellas, despidiéndose con una gesto de su mano.

–¿Ahora eres mensajera Ever?

–No me llames así.

–Como quieras, ¿desde cuando eres recadera Evergreen?

La mirada de la recién llegada se endureció, antes de dirigirla hacia la rubia.

–¿Y tu quien eres?

–Bueno... –la chica de lentes logro ponerla incomoda, al menos hasta que Erza la saco del aprieto.

–Se llama Lucy, es una nueva alumna.

–¿Alumna nueva?

Fue en ese momento cuando todas las alertas de la Heartfilia se encendieron, porque la mirada de la chica castaña cambio de golpe. Evergreen la mirada de una manera extraña, como si algo la hubiera hecho feliz a medias, con una expresión mitad de regocijo mitad de inseguridad, y sobra decir que fue extraño, y que la ponía incomoda. Se sintió como un trozo de carne, porque más o menso así la miraba, como examinándola.

–Sí.

Y el tono de voz de Erza tampoco ayudo, porque era un tono de voz condescendiente y algo en toda esa maldita situación comenzaba a ponerla muy incomoda, y extrañamente nerviosa. Era casi peor que la sensación que le había dado la albina en el bar.

–Vamos Lucy.

La pelirroja la tomo de la mano y la arrastro fuera del lugar, pero ella seguía con esa molesta sensación en su estomago.

Caminaron por los pasillos del lugar hasta que se detuvieron frente a un aula, donde se quedaron de pie, la rubia supuso que esperaban a alguien. Para entonces la sensación de incomodidad se había desvanecido un poco, pero solo un poco, porque la necesidad de preguntar se hacia cada vez mayor. El sonido de un timbre la distrajo, un poco después empezó a salir gente del aula, el cual tenia un cartel en la puerta que ponía "11-A".

–¡Levy! –el grito de su compañera la sobresalto un poco, trato de captar a quien había llamado y vio a una pequeña chica de cabello azul dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

–Erza, ¿qué haces aquí? –la chica sonrío y entonces poso su vista en ella–, ¿y quien es ella?

–Se llama Lucy, la conocimos con Gray y Natsu en la carretera, no se si hablaron algo de eso.

–¡Por supuesto! Gray lo estuvo comentando, ira en nuestro curso, ¿no?

–Si, serán compañeras –la pelirroja se giro para mirar a la Heartfilia–. Ella es Levy, Lucy. Levy McGarden, será tu compañera.

–Creo que ya lo note con la conversación.

Las tres soltaron una leve risa.

–¿Juvia no está aquí?

–No vino.

–Ya veo.

–¿Por qué?

–Tenía pensado que nos escapáramos y lleváramos a Lucy a comer, así nos conocemos.

La pequeña chica frunció el ceño, como pensándolo, pero luego relajo la expresión.

–Está bien.

–¿Crees que Gray y Natsu quieran venir?

–Están castigados.

–Lo tomare como un no –la mayor miro hacia ambos lados unos segundos–. Bueno, salgamos de aquí antes de que acabe el intermedio entre clases.

La verdad es que Lucy se llevo una verdadera sorpresa con Levy, ya que a simple vista parecía de esas chicas tímidas que acatan todas las normas. Y en realidad la pequeña chica tenia mucha personalidad. Y no dudo en saltar la pared que tuvieron que saltar para que ambas chicas se fugaran del instituto, la cual estaba en lo que parecía ser el patio trasero, el cual era horrible si le preguntaban. Apenas había pasto (y el poco estaba muerto), olía horrible, solo habían dos arboles y uno estaba muerto por lo que no daba mucha sombra, y en una esquina del terreno había una pequeña casucha donde se guardaban trastes. Fue justamente a esa casucha a donde se dirigieron, la cual olía como si tuviese un perro muerto dentro, y la rubia rogaba que sus sospechas de que si había uno por la cantidad de moscas y ratas en el lugar fueran falsas. La pelirroja se apoyo en unas cajas que había al lado de ese lugar y apoyo las manos en el techo, trepando para lograr subir a la edificación y que la pared que las separaba de la calle le quedara accesible. La siguió Levy y luego entre ambas la ayudaron a ella a subir. Una vez arriba simplemente saltaron hacia el otro lado, lo que provoco que se torciera el tobillo, según sus compañeras le faltaba practica. Recogieron sus cosas, las que Erza había arrojado con anterioridad, y caminaron tranquilamente por las calles.

–¿Mira no vendrá?

–La llamo Laxus –fue la simple respuesta de la mayor ante la pregunta de la McGarden.

Continuaron su camino hasta la avenida, donde se sentaron en un local, pidieron su orden y luego se dedicaron a conversar. Estuvieron así toda la mañana, más entrada la tarde Levy la invito a la biblioteca, ya que durante la conversación el gusto de ambas por los libros quedo expuesto, y pronto se hicieron amigas. Almorzaron en casa de la Scarlet, que era como se apellidaba su amiga pelirroja, y luego recorrieron algunas tiendas. La acompañaron a comprar alimentos, luego de su fatídica historia sobre su inexistente desayuno. Cuando finalmente volvió a su casa, con bolsas del mercado y un libro que le presto Levy, tenia una enorme sonrisa en su cara. No recordaba haber sido tan feliz antes, había conseguido entrar al instituto y ya era amiga de alguien de su clase, además de tener la perspectiva de un empleo un poco más cercana. Dejo la comida en la cocina, el libro sobre su mesa de noche y se recostó en su cama. Se quedo dormida sin darse cuenta, por lo que acabo durmiendo sobre la cama y aun con ropa.

Cuando la alarma sonó al día siguiente, se preparo para un nuevo día. Lamentablemente como no tenia la capacidad de ver el futuro, no podía saber lo que iba a suceder esa misma noche.

* * *

*****En la cultura japonesa el cuatro es considerado un numero de mala suerte ya que su kanji se asemeja mucho al de la palabra muerte, por lo que le atribuyen ese significado. Por esto muchos edificios no tienes el piso numero cuatro (lo saltan en la numeración), en este caso si lo tiene, pero como ya menciono la arrendataria carece de todo.

**Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos.**

**Bye bye.**


	3. El primer día

**Notas:** Primero que nada: ¡Quien avisa no es traidor! Yo dije que era un asco actualizando long-fics, así que no me arrepineto de nada ni me disculpo de nada. xD

Bueno, al menos logre terminar este capítulo (se me alargan cada vez más) y espero les guste. Sobretodo a las dos personas que me comentas: Boogie y Luffy, gracias por pasarse.

En fin, aquí el otro capítulo, espero les guste.

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo III **El primer día.

Nuevamente tuvo que lavarse con agua fría, la arrendataria le había dicho que ese mismo día iría el plomero, pero sospechaba que le iba a tomar tiempo arreglar las cañerías, por lo que tal vez tuviese que aguantar varios días sin gas. Se sirvió algo de jugo y un pan como desayuno y luego se dejo caer sobre el sofá en la sala de estar. Pensando si ir o no ir a la escuela, ya estaba inscrita, pero probablemente aun no figurara en la lista. En cualquier caso había llegado solo con dos meses de atraso al año escolar, no tendría problemas si iba a la clase. El día anterior durante la entrevista el director le había dicho que comenzaría el siguiente lunes pero que podía asistir desde antes a las clases si así lo deseaba. Al final se decidió a ir, pese a que tenia tan solo unos cuantos lapices y dos cuadernos, ya que tenia deseos de reencontrarse con Erza y con Levy. Por lo que armo un bolso y salio del departamento rumbo al instituto. A esas horas de la mañana no había casi nadie en las calles y están se veían desiertas, lo que acrecentaba el aspecto destartalado que tenia ese lado de la ciudad. En realidad casi toda la ciudad tenia ese aspecto debido a que su economía estaba en decadencia, solo la Avenida principal llena de locales mantenía un aspecto decente.

Lamentablemente el instituto estaba algo alejado de esa calle por lo que su aspecto no era el mejor, y recién ahora, pasada la emoción y el nerviosismo de su primera visita, Lucy reparaba en ello. En que la reja de entrada estaba oxidada y que el edificio tenia las paredes pintadas de blanco lo que le daba un aspecto lúgubre. Atravesó la reja y camino por el camino de tierra que la separaba de la entrada, mirando a los chicos que había a su alrededor, los que no parecían tener intención de acercarse al edificio, supuso que esa situación cambiaría cuando sonara el timbre.

Entro al lugar y observo los casilleros, probablemente aun no tuviera uno propio, aunque daba igual, no tenia nada realmente importante que guardar. Recordando el día anterior se dirigió hacia la sala de Levy, donde le tocaban las clases. Avanzo por un pasillo en el cual había unos cuantos estudiantes, hasta la escalera para poder subir al segundo piso, que era donde estaba la sala de su curso. Entro con algo de vergüenza a la sala, para ser recibida por el grito de Levy.

–¡Lucy!

Su vergüenza aumento al notar como llamaba la atención, por lo que se apresuro en reunirse con su compañera.

–Hola Levy.

–Que gusto verte Lucy, no pensé que vinieras.

–Me iba a aburrir en casa.

Ambas sonrieron.

–Bueno, será mejor que te sientes.

–Yo creo –la rubia contemplo la sala buscando un lugar.

–¡Siéntate a mi lado! –le dijo la McGarden con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras señalaba el puesto al lado del de ella–. Así podremos conversar.

–¿No está ocupado?

–En realidad sí, es de Juvia, pero no creo que venga –la chica se dirigió hacia dos chicos que estaban cerca de la ventana–. ¿Vendrá Juvia, Gray?

Los ojos de la Heartfilia también se dirigieron a ese lugar, encontrándose con los chicos que la acompañaron en el auto la vez que llevo a la ciudad.

–Como voy a saberlo.

Su compañera frunce el ceño, pero no dice nada más, solo se sienta en su pupitre. Lucy la sigue sentándose en el puesto conjunto y sus ojos se centran un poco en los dos chicos; el azabache está recostado en la silla y el de cabellos rosados está leyendo algo, aunque a juzgar por su expresión no lo entiende del todo.

–¿Pasa algo Lucy?

–No, está todo bien.

Volteo el rostro hacia Levy y esta le sonríe.

–He pensado que podría prestarte mis apuntes, así ves en que estamos.

–¡Eso me ayudaría mucho Levy!

–Lo supuse, Lu-chan –le dice con una sonrisa en su cara, y ella no puede evitar alegrarse por el apodo.

–Pues acertaste, Levy-chan.

Ambas ríen y luego la menor se pone a buscar algo en su bolso. La rubia aprovecha y contempla la sala, no hay mucha gente aun. Luego su vista pasa al banco en el que está sentada, el cual tiene bastantes rayones. Algunos son solo lineas, otros simplemente formulas o recordatorios, pero hay uno en particular que le llama la atención.

"_Perdedora"_

Enarca las cejas, preguntándose quien escribió eso y porque lo hizo.

–¿Pasa algo Lu-chan?

Le va a responder a Levy, pero en esos momentos entra una mujer vieja a la sala seguida por varios alumnos y la rubia supone que la clase va a empezar.

–Bien, voy a pasar lista, más les vale quedarse callados.

La vieja mujer toma una libreta y comienza a mencionar los nombres en voz alta, la gran mayoría de los alumnos ni se molesta en responder, apenas alzan las manos para indicar que están ahí.

–Loxar, Juvia.

–Ausente.

El que responde es Gray, y lo hace sin mucho interés, la anciana no presta mayor atención y continua con su tarea.

–McGarden, Levy.

La chica alza el brazo casi poniéndose en pie para hacerse notar entre las cabezas de sus compañeros debido a lo pequeña que es. La maestra anota en el papel y continua en lo suyo hasta que finalmente termina.

–¿Hay alguien a quien no haya nombrado?

–La chica rubia de atrás.

En esos momentos la Heartfilia no puede evitar sobresaltarse, por dos cosas: la primera, llamo demasiado la atención; la segunda, acaba de reconocer esa voz.

Mira hacia los primeros asientos y efectivamente se encuentra con la mirada de la chica de lentes. La profesora pasa la vista de Evergreen hacia ella y un sudor frío cae por su espalda.

–¿Como te llamas chica?

–Lucy, soy nueva y por eso no estoy en la lista.

–Ya –la vieja la mira con un gesto desdeñoso–, dime tu nombre completo de todas formas, así te agrego a la lista para dejar constancia de que viniste.

–Claro –y no recuerda haber estado tan nerviosa antes como entonces–. Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.

Tiene la vista clavada en el banco y nota como varias miradas se posan en ella.

–¿Heartfilia? ¿Quién es tu padre?

–Oh, no –casi grito sus palabras, cruza miradas con la profesora y ve que está tiene una ceja levantada, se apresura a aclarar–. Es solo coincidencia.

–Ya veo –la mujer vuelve a lo suyo.

Ella, por su parte, vuelve a mirar a Evergreen, pero está ya no tiene la vista puesta en ella. Mira al frente como si nada, suspira y voltea hacia Levy, quien tiene la vista clavada en ella.

–¿Heartfilia? Vaya cosa más curiosa.

–Cierto.

Vuelve a mirar su puesto y por alguna razón las palabras allí talladas hacen mella en ella. _Perdedora_, frunce el ceño cuando esa simple palabra se cuela en su interior, la hace sentir extrañamente molesta.

–¿Levy-chan?

–¿Que sucede?

–Esto –y sus dedos se colocan sobre la palabra, señalándola.

–Ah, eso –la pequeña chica se acerca levemente a ella–. Fue Juvia –aclara–, lo hizo hace mucho tiempo, cuando eramos niñas y está sala era de uso común.

–¿Uso común?

–Es que hace unos dos años ampliaron el instituto, o más bien terminaron de construir un edificio aledaño para los cursos menores. Antes de eso estábamos cortos de espacio y muchas salan era compartidas por varios cursos. Por eso la sala pone _once A_ cuando ese curso ya no existe, o más bien si, lo que pasa es que ya no es A.

–¿No entiendo?

–Somos nosotros, pero antes los cursos estaban divididos en a, b y c. Ya que las salas grandes eran pocas les era preferible tener muchos cursos pequeños que eran repartidos por el instituto. Ahora no es necesario, por lo que solo hay un onceavo grado.

–Entiendo, y estoy lo escribió Juvia cuando aun no pasaba eso.

–Exacto, por eso aunque no fuéramos del onceavo grado en ese entonces ocupábamos está sala para varios ramos electivos, ya que a las horas que la requeríamos usualmente estaba vacía. Juvia siempre se sentaba ahí. Incluso ahora que hemos vuelto se aseguro ese puesto.

–¿Por qué?

–Por lo que está escrito, se sienta ahí como recordatorio.

–¿De qué?

–Es que... –su compañera se mordió el labio, como si se arrepintiera de haber hablado tanto, pero fue interrumpida por la profesora.

–¡McGarden y la señorita nueva! Si fueran tan amables de guardar silencio.

–Lo sentimos profesora.

Respondió Levy, con eso la conversación entre ella se dio por finalizada.

–Como iba diciendo, el equilibrio químico es muy difícil de lograr de forma practica, siendo muy pocas reacciones las que consiguen llegar a este. Aun así, dedicaremos toda una unidad para estudiarlo. Ahora anoten lo que voy a copiar en la pizarra, luego lo explicare.

Dicho esto la maestra se dio la vuelta y comenzó a anotar algo, todos se dispusieron a seguir sus ordenes. Sin embargo, tras estar un rato en silencio anotando Lucy se sintió incomoda, con esa sensación de que estás siendo observado. Alzo la vista, recorriendo el salón con la mirada, pero todos estaban copiando. Quiso volver a su cuaderno, pero la sensación no tardo en volver. Contemplo nuevamente el lugar: Levy, Evergreen, Natsu, Gray, todos tenían la mirada en su cuaderno. Paso a examinar aquellos que no conocía, un chico de cabello negro, uno de cabello azul, otro chico de cabello negro, una chica de cabellos verde a su lado, un tipo de cabello blanco. Ese último no estaba ocupado mirando su cuaderno, pero miraba hacia el frente, muy concentrado en algo, a saber en qué. Volvió a pasear la vista hasta que se encontró con la mirada de la profesora, enterró nuevamente la vista en su cuaderno a fin de pasar desapercibida. Levy no le volvió a hablar en el resto de la clase, como si tuviera miedo de que volviera a preguntar sobre el tema del que estaban hablando.

Acabada esa clase venia un pequeño interludio de quince minutos, en los cuales su amiga parecía de mejor humor, por lo que iniciaron nuevamente una conversación, solo que de temas más triviales.

–¿Hermano de Mira-san?

–Así es.

–¿De verdad?

La rubia vuelve a centrar su mirada en el tipo grande de pelo blanco, y le parece imposible que alguien de aspecto tan osco sea hermano de la dulce de Mirajane.

–Si hablas con Elfman no dudas que son hermanos.

–¿No?

–Se parecen, de alguna manera pero se parecen.

Y ella prefiere no desmentir eso porque no los conoce tanto como Levy.

–Parece muy amigo de Gray y Natsu.

–Lo son, más o menos, pero últimamente Elfman anda con la cabeza en las nubes y Gray la tiene puesta en otras cosas, y como Natsu no ha madurado mucho no se llevan también como antes.

–Ya veo.

–Es medio culpa de Evergreen.

La Heartfilia enarca las cejas.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque ella y Elfman medio se gustan, y por eso él anda con la mente en cualquier parte.

–¿Ellos?

–Raro, verdad –la McGarden sonrió–. Y tan diferentes que se ven.

Lucy solo pudo asentir mientras comprendía hacia donde miraba el chico en clases.

–Luego de que pase está clase tenemos un descanso más largo, pensábamos con Erza ir a descansar al patio de atrás y de paso mostrarte el colegio.

–Suena bien.

Se sonrieron mientras el profesor de su nueva clase entraba a la sala.

Acabada la clase subieron al tercer piso para ir a buscar a la pelirroja, ya que ahí se encontraba la sala de los cursos mayores. Avanzaron por los pasillos ante la atenta mirada de los otros alumnos, cosa que la incomodo, porque no eran precisamente miradas amables. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a otra sala que ponía _"6-C"._

–Lo que te decía –le dijo Levy señalando el pequeño cartel–, somos uno de los pocos cursos que esta en una sala de acuerdo a su nombre.

–Ya veo.

Entraron y la rubia no tardo en buscar una cabeza pelirroja.

–¡Levy! ¡Lucy!

Dirigió su mirada hacia donde venia el llamado, encontrándose con Erza.

–¡Erza!

La mayor se les acerco, sonriendo al verlas.

–Vinieron a buscarme.

–Ya ves –exclamo Levy con una sonrisa–, salimos antes.

Las tres sonrieron, Erza y Levy iniciaron una conversación mientras la pelirroja guardaba sus cosas. Lucy aprovecho el momento para explorar el lugar con la mirada. Había un chico de cabellos verdes, una chica de cabellos castaños desparramada en la silla, un grupo de chicos conversando al fondo de la sala y otro grupo cerca de la mesa del profesor. También estaba Mirajane en uno de los puestos cerca de la ventana, pero no parecía tomarlas en cuenta. Estaba mirando hacia el patio y cada tanto devolvía la vista hacia el chico de largo cabello verde, parecía entre preocupada y expectante.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en eso la voz de Erza la distrajo.

–Vamos Lucy.

–Claro.

Salieron las tres juntas del salón y caminaron por un pasillo que daba hacia la parte de atrás del colegio, dirigiéndose claramente hacia el patio trasero por donde se habían escapado la última vez. Por el camino le pareció ver el cuarto de los trofeos, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar sus compañeras la apremiaron hacia la escalera. Olvido el asunto de los trofeos cuando choco contra un chico que iba de subida.

–Fijate por donde vas rubiecita.

Lucy frunció el ceño, pero fue Erza la que hablo.

–Cuida tus modales.

El chico le contesto con una sonrisa en la cara.

–¿O que? ¿Vas a golpearme Scarlet?

–Podría y lo sabes.

La sonrisa se le borro al chico.

–No deberían haberte soltado.

–A ti tampoco cerdo –la que hablo esta vez fue Levy, sus ojos destilaban ira–. Vayámonos Erza, no vale la pena.

Continuaron su camino, pero no pudo evitar voltear la mirada unos segundos para ver al chico marcharse escalera arriba.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar de destino, sinceramente la Heartfilia no sabia por que habían ido precisamente a ese lugar. Tenia el mismo pasto seco, el mismo árbol muerto y el mismo olor a mierda proveniente de aquella casucha del fondo. Aunque la mierda olía mejor si tenia que ser honesto, olía más bien a algo podrido, como un perro muerto. Y su teoría del perro muerto volvía a surgir.

–¿Por qué huele así? –quiso saber en cuanto las otras dos se tiraron en el pasto.

–¿Que cosa? –pregunto Levy.

–La casucha, por qué huele de esa forma.

–Ah, eso –digo Erza mirando hacia el viejo edificio–. Es porque ahí un gato muerto.

–¿Un gato?

–Gata, mas bien –contesto la de cabellos azules con calma–. Ella y los cinco gatitos que habia tenido.

–Pero –sinceramente no sabia muy bien que pensar de esa respuesta–, ¿por qué? Quiero decir –volvió la vista hacia la casucha–, ¿por qué ahí una gata muerta?

Erza se alzo de hombros.

–Unos chicos de mi curso la mataron –dijo con sorprendente calma–. Acababa de parir y pensaron que seria divertido matar a sus gatitos a pisotones mientras la gata trataba de protegerlos –Lucy trago saliva, impactada–. Luego mataron a la gata cuando los lastimo mucho, de todas formas ya habían matado a las cinco crías. Me parece que le rompieron la columna de una patada. La gata era del conserje, se molesto mucho y trato de agredir a uno de los perpetradores, como supondrás lo echaron. Y como se fue nadie se ha molestado en sacarla y sigue ahí. Debe ya haber empezado a pudrirse porque empieza a oler horrible.

Abrió la boca, pero la cerro casi enseguida sin saber que decir ante esa declaración. Solo atino a quedarse de pie totalmente asombrada.

–No pienses mucho en ello Lucy, no vale la pena –le dijo Levy al ver que no reaccionaba.

–Pero, ¿por qué...?

Erza se alzo de hombros.

–Porque los seres humanos dan asco y los que lo hicieron son unos verdaderos hijos de puta. La gente es mala porque quiere, Lucy –Erza la miro–, no necesitan mayores motivos.

Volvió a abrir la boca, pero Levy se le adelanto.

–Si preguntas quien fue –le dijo con el ceño fruncido–, fue el grupo de ese chico contra el que chocaste antes. Aunque a nadie le sorprende, ellos son capaces de cosas peores.

–Anda, no pienses tanto en ello –la pelirroja le sonrió–. Ya están muertos, no tiene sentido que lo hagas.

Pero Lucy no pudo sacárselo de la cabeza en todo el día. Apenas presto atención a las clases y a las cosas que le decía Levy. Por eso una vez acabado el día se despidió de sus dos amigas con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza, el mismo pensamiento por el cual les prohibió seguirla a casa.

Cuando el instituto ya estuvo más o menos vació se dirigió al patio trasero. Paso por el cuarto de trofeos pero no le dio mayor importancia. También paso cerca de la biblioteca, desde donde se veía el edificio conjunto donde estudiaban los cursos menores. Se notaba bastante que era un edificio nuevo, lo cuál lo contrastaba bastante con aquel en el que se encontraba.

Una vez llego al patio trasero se acerco a la viejo casucha, arrugo la nariz a causa del olor y abrió la puerta. Efectivamente el cadáver de la pobre gata ya había entrado en estado de descomposición. Aguantando el asco que sentía cogió una pala que había en el lugar y salio para hacer un agujero en la tierra. Una vez lo tuvo listo y pese a lo repugnante que parecía tomo cada uno de los gatos y los dejo en el agujero, para luego cubrirlos con tierra mientras notaba un escozor en los ojos. Aguanto las lagrimas que le producía la idea del sufrimiento que le habían causado un montón de idiotas a esa pobre gata solo porque si.

Con un nudo en el estomago se alejo del lugar y se dirigió a los baños para poder lavarse los baños, una vez salio se encontró cara a cara con la última persona que deseaba ver en ese lugar. El maldito mocoso con el que había chocado en la escalera.

–Vaya, que sorpresa.

Lucy frunció el ceño, recordando que también era uno de los mocosos que habían matada a la gata.

–¿Que quieres?

–Nada, solo disfrutaba del espectáculo de San Heartfilia mostrando piedad por el animal muerto.

Lo dicho, un asqueroso mocoso idiota, ojala se muriera.

–Si quieres te entierro también a ti.

–Es eso una amenaza señorita Heartfilia.

–Deja de decirme así.

–¿Por qué? –le respondió con una mueca burlesca y ella no pudo evitar pensar que comenzaba a odiar a ese idiota–. Es tu apellido, ¿o no?

–También tengo nombre.

–¿Ese también es una coincidencia? Porque oí por ahí que eso es lo que andas diciendo.

–No te entiendo.

–¿No? –no pudo evitar asustarse ante el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, pero el no podía saber que si era hija de Jude Heartfilia, casi nadie lo sabia. Después de todo su padre no hacia mayor alarde de su pequeña hija–. Curioso, bastante curioso, dado que mi padre conoce al tuyo y estoy seguro de no estar confundiendo a su hija.

A Lucy se le paro el corazón.

–No dirás nada rubia –el chico sonrió–. Que diría tu padre si supiera que su hija se escapo para limpiar el mal olor del patio trasero del instituto.

–¿Mal olor? –le espeto con molestia–, ¿qué mal olor? ¡Ah, claro! –dijo con ironía–, aquel que había por el gato muerto. ¡Gatos que tu mataste!

El tipo se alzo de hombros.

–Era solo gatos, que importa.

Si Mirajane no hubiera aparecido en ese momento le hubiera partido la nariz, y la verdad lamentaba la interrupción.

–¿Que pasa?

–Mira-san.

La albina la miro.

–¿Que haces aquí todavía Lucy?

–Nada importante –fulmino con la mirada al chico–, solo quería resolver algo.

–Lo que pasa es que a Heartfilia le daba asco el olor del patio trasero, así que se deshizo del gato.

Si no estuviera Mira-san ahí.

–Ya veo –la mirada que Mirajane le dirigió era increíblemente fría para el carácter usual de la chica–. ¿Y tú por qué no te has largado todavía?

–Eso podría preguntarlo yo, ¿que hacías? ¿Le lamias las bolas a Laxus?

–Yo que tu cuidaría lo que digo, podrían ser tus últimas palabras –la chica volteo la vista nuevamente hacia ella–. Mejor nos vamos Lucy, lo que sea que este imbécil tenga que arreglar es su asunto y su problema, ojala lo atropelle un camión de pasada.

El chico sonrió burlescamente mientras Mirajane le tomaba de la mano y prácticamente la arrastraba hacia la salida.

–No es bueno que te quedes hasta estas horas Lucy.

–Ya lo se, pero es que tenia que...

–No necesito que me digas que hacías, solo que sigas mi consejo –Mirajane la miro a la cara–. Podrías meterte en problemas, es mejor que vuelvas pronto.

–Ya lo se, gracias Mira-san.

–No te preocupes, y no necesitas agregar el -_san_ a mi nombre, con que me digas Mira basta.

–Lo se, pero no se, me salio –de hecho recién era consciente de que lo había hecho–. ¿Tú que hacías aquí?

–Nada importante.

Dijo la chica y continuo su camino hacia la salida, una vez ahí se despidieron y cada fue por su lado.

Lucy camino con una extraña sensación en el pecho durante todo el trayecto que le tardo llegar a su departamento, no creía que fuera nada importante, pero la forma en la que todo mundo había tratado la muerte de una gata y sus crías se le hacia preocupante. En cuanto llego a su departamento se puso el pijama y se tiro en la cama, había sido un día largo y estaba cansada.

La despertó el insistente toque de la puerta, se levanto lanzando maldiciones y abrió para encontrarse con la arrendataria y un hombre joven de cabello claro y bastante atractivo.

–Te buscan –fue la respuesta de la vieja señora a la pregunta no dicha.

–¿Me buscan?

–Lamento la interrupción señorita Heartfilia –dijo el hombre–, deje que me presente. Mi nombre es Hibiki Lates y soy oficial de policía.

–¿Oficial de policía?

–¿Le importaría que le haga algunas preguntas?

–¿Qué...? ¿De qué? ¿Por qué?

–Imagine que no estaría enterada –le respondía con una sonrisa, pero con un brillo de desconfianza en los ojos–. Hubo un asesinato.

Lucy abrió su boca asombrada, sin saber que decir.

–Uno de los alumnos del instituto al que asiste fue asesinado en la noche, el cuidador encontró su cuerpo y no dudo en informar –Hibiki avanzo por la puerta, entrando hacia su sala de estar–. Entonces, ¿le importaría responder unas preguntas?

Ante eso ella solo pudo pensar que definitivamente algo iba mal. Bastante mal.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Por cierto, que sepan que escribir la parte de los gatitos me dolio en el alma, sobretodo porque yo tengo gatos y no puedo tolerar ni imaginar algo así, de verdad fue como una patada en el estomago escribirlo. Me gustaria al menos porder decir que solo es ficción, pero se que cosas así pasan en la vida real y hace que me de aún más rabia. En fin, dejo de cacarear sobre lo mucho que odio a la gente.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
